Roxxon Corporation (Earth-199999)
| Aliases = Roxxon Corp, Roxxon, Roxxon Gulf , Roxxon Energy | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Hugh Jones | CurrentMembers = Vance Caruthers, Gideon Green, Mina Hess, Adina Johnson, Sergio MacCullagh, Li Oshiro, Tucker Price, Peter Scarborough, Louden Swift, Renato Tremlay | FormerMembers = Dr. Miles Van Ert, Thomas Richards (presumably deceased), Nathan Bowen (deceased), Ivan Hess | Allies = Hand, Landman and Zack | Enemies = Stark Industries, Daredevil, Cloak, Elektra Natchios, Rand Enterprise, Dagger | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Roxxon Corporation was formerly named Roxxon Oil Corporation in 1946 and was led by Hugh Jones. One of their factories was the location for the exchange between Leet Brannis and one of Roxxon's scientists Dr. Miles Van Ert for the fatal Nitromene bomb based on one of Howard Stark's formulas. Agent Peggy Carter, with the help of Stark's butler Edwin Jarvis, managed to infiltrate the facility. However, Brannis used one of the bombs, and blew up the factory. The Roxxon Corporation had a building in Los Angeles. The battle between Iron Man and Iron Monger took them in front of it. Roxxon also sponsored a car entered in the Monaco Grand Prix that Whiplash attacked. The gas station in which both Phil Coulson and Agent Barton stopped at on the way to New Mexico used fuel pumps branded with the Roxxon logo. In one of his public videos, The Mandarin threatened to kill accountant Thomas Richards from the Roxxon Oil Company if President Ellis of the United States failed to call him within 30 seconds. Although the president complied with the request, the Mandarin ignored the call and, in a mock execution, pretended to shoot Richards in the head. Leading the President and all other viewers to believe Richards had been executed. Tony Stark and Col. Rhodes traced Aldrich Killian to the Roxxon Norco, a salvaged oil tanker, where Killian intended to kill President Ellis on live television. A Roxxon gas station was blown up by Tobias Ford during one of the missions of Phil Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team. While Grant Ward was packing his baggage, a newspaper headline mentioned Roxxon was scheduled to cut 10,000 jobs. As of 2018, a huge advertisement in Gordon Hotel, Los Angeles, announced that Roxxon Energy would open local offices in Hollywood, while also claiming that the company's commitment involved ecological cleaning of seasides and oceans. Roxxon was also the corporation operating an oil rig in the New Orleans Lake Borgne which exploded in 2010 due to the extreme amount of pressure on the valves. The rig released a blast of unknown energy, granting superhuman abilities relating to light and darkness to Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson, respectively. The blast was also indirectly responsible for the deaths of Nathan Bowen and Billy Johnson. The corporation's CEO, Peter Scarborough was a corrupt and selfish individual who discredited Nathan Bowen, causing his family to suffer financial losses. Scarborough sent an assassin to kill anyone investigating the Bowens' case and destroy evidence of Bowen's work. He also ignored the impending disaster eight years later which led to the creation and spread of Terrors throughout New Orleans, though this was stopped by the combined powers of Tandy and Tyrone. In Los Angeles, on the side of the Gordon Hotel building, it was advertised that Roxxon Energy would soon be opening new Hollywood offices. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly the Norco | Weapons = | Notes = * Marvel's Cloak & Dagger was the first installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to extensively feature the corporation, as it shows up as a recurring underlying antagonist in the series. | Trivia = *Peter Scarborough is the CEO of Roxxon as of 2018, though he is now in a state of catatonia. | Links = }} Category:Earth-199999 Organizations Category:Companies